


Stand Up [by Miryel]

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Adolescence, Billy Batson - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, FreetBat, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [Billy x Freddy - FreeBat - Fluff] Il voudrait lui dire qu'il n'y a pas de problème, si en réalité, il ne ressent pas la même chose. Il voudrait lui dire que, malgré tout, il espère que tout pourra redevenir comme avant -même si cela veut dire reprendre de la distance.





	Stand Up [by Miryel]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stand Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469423) by [Miryel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel). 



> Auteur.e : Fanfiction écrite en langue anglaise par Miryel
> 
> Bêta-lecture française : Ptit Bou, alias Trotop - mille mercis ! \o/
> 
> Disclamer : Ce beau monde appartient à DC Comics.
> 
> Résumé : Il voudrait lui dire qu'il n'y a pas de problème, si en réalité, il ne ressent pas la même chose. Il voudrait lui dire que, malgré tout, il espère que tout pourra redevenir comme avant -même si cela veut dire reprendre de la distance. Peut-être qu'il demandera à Rosa de changer de chambre, peut-être qu'il essayera simplement d'oublier, jusqu'à ce que tout lui revienne en pleine face. Il voulait juste qu'il sache, il voulait juste clarifier ce qui s'était passé sous ce porche, alors même qu'il n'avait pas pleinement conscience de ses sentiments. [FreeBat – Billy x Freddy – Shazam ! - Fluff]

Billy a ses jambes croisées sur le bureau. Il lit un comics avec nonchalance, même s'il ferait mieux d'étudier son algèbre en vue de l'examen qui l'attend demain. Mais il s'en fiche pas mal… Il n'aime pas l'école et c'est sûrement dû au fait qu'il en a tellement changées qu'il n'en garde que peu de souvenirs à chaque fois. Il ne s'est même pas fait d'amis. Mais depuis que sa nouvelle famille adoptive l'a recueillie, les choses sont définitivement en train de changer. Ce n'est pas simple d'arriver à s'intégrer, mais il a une fratrie, qui - même si ça manque parfois un peu d'alchimie entre eux- lui fait sentir qu'il est enfin membre de quelque chose qu'il a longtemps désiré. Pourtant, ça lui est parfois difficile de l'admettre, car après tout, Billy n'a jamais été très bon pour exprimer ses sentiments - et c'est quelque chose dont il est conscient à cent pour cent.

En proie à toutes ces réflexions, il jette un œil à Freddy. Ce dernier est en train d'écouter de la musique, son casque sur les oreilles. Il tape le pot à crayons avec son stylo comme si c'était une batterie, un air énervé plaqué sur son visage signifiant que la musique qui résonne dans ses oreilles doit résolument être du métal. Le garçon aime ce style et Billy ne le déteste pas. Un fin sourire étire ses lèvres et il replonge dans son comics, ayant perdu toutefois tout intérêt pour l'intrigue de l'album.

« Plus de jus ! » s'exclame Freddy en soufflant. Billy regarde vers lui à nouveau, confus, puis il comprend.

« T'as besoin que je te charge ? »

Freddy grogne et fait un bruit bizarre avec sa langue avant de sourire. « Nan, Je me détoxifie un peu. Et toi ? T'as une interro demain. T'es pas censé, je sais pas, étudier ? » Ça sonne comme un reproche et Billy a un petit rire franc.

« Et depuis quand ça t'inquiète les révisions ? »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi, je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'étudier. » Il hausse les épaules. Sa bouche se plisse en une grimace qui masque quelque chose qu'il ne dit pas. Comme toujours. « Mais toi tu devrais t'en préoccuper. Histoire de ne pas te planter. Moi ça ne m'arrive jamais, au final ils m'adorent. Probablement grâce à mon visage avenant ! »

« Ou parce que t'es toujours en train de trainer la patte ! » Billy rit et Freddy fait une moue qu'il n'arrive pas à garder bien longtemps. Il se met à rire et acquiesce. Il aime passer du temps avec lui et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce sorcier pour le transformer en super-héro-super-cool, ils ne se seraient peut-être jamais rapprochés de cette façon. Freddy est constamment là. Quoi qu'il arrive, il reste là. C'est probablement pourquoi, quand ils se sont embrassés devant la porte de la maison ce jour là - et que Billy a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé -, il n'a pas posé de questions. En fait, Freddy ne le fait jamais. Pas de manière inappropriée. Et pourtant, bien que cela paraissait ne pas être le cas, les choses ont changé depuis ce jour-là. Billy sait que très probablement, tôt ou tard, ils devront en parler.

« Téléphone avec zéro batterie et toi qui ne veux pas étudier. On fait un truc ? » propose Freddy, le sortant de la cascade de pensées qui déferle dans sa tête depuis des jours. Freddy fait croire que tout va bien, et lui fait la même chose, mais il y a un mur de mensonges qui s'est bâti entre eux et dans lequel ils se confortent. Billy apprécie Freddy, et pas de la façon dont on aime un ami, il s'agit de bien plus. De quelque chose dont il sait, au fond, que c'est mal, mais qui, dans ses pensées les plus confuses, le fait se sentir terriblement bien. Il craint que sa vie ne prenne doucement un mauvais tournant et qu'il ne se prenne un mur. Comme cette fois où il a revu sa mère et qu'elle n'a pas voulu de lui. Elle l'a abandonné, encore, et finalement Billy a souffert moins que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait maintenant une famille, une nouvelle vie.

« Billy ? » appelle Freddy. Il incline sa tête et le regarde avec curiosité. Il a la capacité d'être l'être humain le plus irritant de la planète et en même temps le garçon que Billy protégerait en toutes circonstances. Comme il l'a toujours fait. Dès la première fois où il l'a vu menacé par ces deux petits connards. Des sacs à merde, pense-t-il.

« 'me suis perdu dans mes pensées » répond-il. Il sourit, puis passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Que faire ? Sortir ? Rester là et respirer l'air lourd des mensonges dans lesquels ils n'arrêtent pas de s'enfoncer ? En parler ? Billy aimerait le faire, mais il a peur de bien trop de choses. De son insécurité, du désordre dans sa tête et de son adolescence qui ne lui donne jamais une seule putain de bonne réponse. Même ceux qui ont toujours l'air si sûrs d'eux ne le sont parfois pas vraiment.

Quel bordel d'être adolescent..., pense-t-il.

« J'en déduis que tu ne veux pas sortir faire un tour. OK, pas de problème, mec ! Peut-être demain. Qui sait, t'auras peut-être envie de réviser. »

« Impossible. » grogne Billy, amusé, puis il pose son regard sur Freddy. Ce dernier le jauge d'un air interrogateur, et Billy finit par répondre. « Il faut qu'on parle ».

« Parler de quoi ? » demande-t-il, mais il sait très bien de quoi Billy veut parler. Il peut le comprendre rien qu'en voyant la lueur de malaise qui a traversé son regard. Peut-être qu'il espère éviter cette conversation parce qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose et ne veut pas le blesser. Mais Billy ne peut plus faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. De ce qu'il s'est passé quand on était sous le porche et q- »

« Nom de Dieu, Billy. Maintenant ? »

Billy enlève ses pieds du bureau. Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et croise ses bras, entremêlant ses mains avec la stupide intention de ne pas montrer qu'elles tremblent. Il veut être mature, pour une fois. Il ne veut pas être le garçon égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui, même s'il espère qu'une fois la situation clarifiée il arrivera, peut-être, à dormir à nouveau la nuit.

« Et quand, sinon ? »

« Jamais ? » laisse échapper Freddy, haussant ses sourcils noirs et épais comme à l'accoutumée. Adorable. Il renifle et regarde au loin. « Écoute, on sait tous les deux que c'était un accident. J'ai trébuché sur toi, il pleuvait, la confusion… tu sais comment ça se passe. Ce sont des erreurs flagrantes causées par… je ne sais pas, c'est des trucs qui arrivent par hasard. L'adolescence… Enfin, tu sais quoi. »

« Non, je ne sais pas. Je n'embrasse pas tous ceux qui me tombent dessus par erreur. C'est quoi ce discours à la con ? » s'énerve Billy et il sait qu'il est, comme souvent, agressif. Cette explication que Freddy lui a donnée n'a aucun putain de sens. Ça ressemble plus à une excuse - et plus il essaye d'éviter le sujet, plus Billy veut en parler.

« J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que, tu sais, je ne pense pas à avoir vraiment compris. Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise si c'est ce que tu penses. Ça s'est juste passé. Tout est fini maintenant, non ? Tu ne m'as pas cassé la figure, donc tout va bien. »

Ahh, et c'est reparti, pense Billy, levant les yeux au ciel. Il reprend sa bande dessinée et l'ouvre. Il ne lit pas, il fronce les sourcils et fixe les images rapidement. Il est en colère parce que Freddy vient encore de mettre un mur entre eux et refuse d'avoir cette conversation. Peut-être que c'est vrai. Peut-être que c'est vraiment arrivé par erreur et c'est ce qui le préoccupe terriblement. L'impossibilité de parler de leurs sentiments.

« Allez, ne le prends pas mal. »

« Je ne le prends pas mal, tu as dit que c'était fini. Alors, c'est bon. » répond-il d'un ton bref et agacé. Il ne le regarde plus et n'a aucune intention de le faire. Il voulait ses réponses et ne les a pas eues. Il avait réussi à mettre le sujet sur le tapis et Freddy l'a balayé d'un revers de main. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il essayera de s'ouvrir à nouveau de cette façon.

« On ne dirait pas. » Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et Billy peut le voir du coin de l'œil. Il aimerait hurler Shazam ! à en faire trembler les murs, les frapper, se défouler, et redevenir l'habituel, ordinaire, Billy Batson. « Seulement… je ne sais pas qui a commencé, hm, ça. Toi ou moi ? Je suis un peu perdu en fait. »

C'est cette confusion qui le fait relever les yeux à nouveau, regardant Freddy qui a tourné sa tête vers la fenêtre par précaution. Qui avait commencé ? Si Billy savait, il ne serait pas là à poser la question. Au moins, il sait maintenant que Freddy n'en est pas désolé. Il repense à ce contact furtif et maladroit contre ses lèvres et se sent encore plus stupide.

« Peut-être que c'est moi. » admet-il alors que l'autre se retourne pour le regarder, un sourcil levé. Il baisse les yeux sur sa bande dessinée et prétend que c'est plus intéressant que tout ce qui se trouve dans la pièce.

« J'aurais plutôt dit que c'était moi. Pourquoi tu dis que c'est toi qui a commencé ? Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas si simple ? »

« Pour moi c'était clair, et je pensais avoir la réponse. Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes dire que ça venait de toi. Maintenant tout est confus. » répond-il en se sentant stupide. « Bien joué, Freddy. »

« Cette conversation devient vraiment absurde. T'es idiot ou quoi ? Savoir qui a commencé ? Et si ça venait de nous deux ? Ça te paraîtrait tellement improbable ?

« Idiot toi-même. Le but c'était précisément de savoir si, justement, c'était la raison pour laquelle c'est arrivé. » répond Billy osant enfin lever les yeux vers les siens. Et ils sont là, écarquillés, confus, incrédules et désorientés. Mais conscients, et peut-être un peu trop. C'est effrayant. Freddy attrape sa béquille. Sa lèvre se retrousse d'un seul côté et il avance vers lui. Il lui fait signe, d'un geste de la main, de se lever. Il a l'air en colère, il semble vouloir faire face à la situation. Lui, ce petit bonhomme qui boite et qui a toujours l'air si courageux au point d'en être presque absurde. Cette fois, cependant, Billy ne veut pas rire. Il lève les yeux, toujours assis, et ouvre légèrement la bouche, incapable de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demande-t-il finalement et Freddy lève les yeux et renifle.

« J'en avais envie… un peu. Un peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que je ressens, mais j'en avais envie. Et toi ? » Il ouvre son cœur devant lui, effronté et embarrassé en même temps, comme la personne qu'il est dans ce corps frêle et pourtant déconcertant. Et chaque jour qui passe, ça devient de plus en plus adorable. Plus il ouvre ses sentiments et plus il devient vulnérable et, merde, plus il a besoin de protection d'une certaine façon.

Billy aimerait le faire - le protéger -, et pour toujours. C'est une mission à laquelle il tient particulièrement, une chose à lui qu'il ne révélera jamais à personne, pas même à Freddy, pas même maintenant qu'il est en train de se lever pour embrasser ses lèvres et lui dire, tacitement, toutes ces choses qu'il n'est pas vraiment capable d'extérioriser avec des mots.

Il n'a aucune idée de comment donner un vrai baiser. Il n'en a jamais donné à personne. Mais Rocky a embrassé Adrian comme ça, comme il essaie de le faire avec Freddy. Billy l'a pris par le col de son T-shirt Flash, aussi rouge que ses joues, avant de le regarder fermer ses yeux et de se lancer dans cette tentative démente de lui montrer qu'il ressent la même chose. Ses lèvres sont douces, bien qu'il les torture avec ses dents à chaque fois qu'il est nerveux. Il les caresse avec les siennes et y trouve refuge, sans aucune limite. Un nouveau foyer, différent de celui que Victor et Rosa lui ont donné. Quelque chose avec une vraie valeur. La valeur d'une famille, la valeur d'un cœur. Billy ouvre son cœur à Freddy et ça fait mal.

Ils se séparent après un moment qui semble durer des heures, voire des siècles. Billy le regarde avec la certitude qu'il a fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, mais il ne le regrette pas. Il le voulait. Comme Freddy vient de le lui révéler, il a maintenant ouvert les yeux sur ce baiser. Il a le regard confus de quelqu'un qui a perdu la mémoire et ne sait même plus qui il est.

Il voudrait lui dire qu'il n'y a pas de problème, si en réalité, il ne ressent pas la même chose. Il voudrait lui dire que, malgré tout, il espère que tout pourra redevenir comme avant -même si ça veut dire reprendre de la distance. Peut-être qu'il demandera à Rosa de changer de chambre, peut-être qu'il essayera simplement d'oublier, jusqu'à ce que tout lui revienne en pleine face. Il voulait juste qu'il sache, il voulait juste clarifier ce qui s'était passé sous ce porche, alors même qu'il n'avait pas pleinement conscience de ses sentiments.

Il voudrait lui dire, mais Freddy laisse tomber sa béquille au sol, dans un bruit fracassant. Il passe ses bras autour de sa nuque, dans un geste naturel qui parle bien plus que n'importe quel mot - que son esprit bien trop embrouillé serait incapable de comprendre de toute façon.

Il le serre dans ses bras. Ils ne s'étaient jamais enlacés auparavant, mais après ce baiser, il y a quelque chose qui a besoin de réconfort. La confusion de l'adolescence.

« Je pense qu'on a tous les deux voulu ça. » dit-il, un sourire léger sur les lèvres et Freddy soupire puis rit contre son épaule.

« Je te l'avais dit. Espèce d'idiot. » répond-il avec une très douce insolence. Billy se sent plus léger, même s'il a peur de ce qui va arriver ensuite. Il n'a jamais rien ressenti de la sorte pour qui que ce soit et il n'est pas très doué pour montrer ses sentiments, mais tôt ou tard, cela aurait dû arriver. Et il est infiniment heureux que finalement, ce soit arrivé avec Freddy.


End file.
